


That's twisted.

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 18:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len is seriously considering banning board games from the team building exercises.





	That's twisted.

Len whimpered. Mick gave an audible swallow. Hartley’s knees buckled and he would have hit the floor if he didn’t have a death grip on the table. Lisa carefully nudged Len’s arm, a devious smile on her face. “Problems?”

Len made an effort to look at her, he really did, but it was impossible to look away. “Wha…?”

It’s been almost a year since the Rogues and Team Flash began teaming up. The threat Savitar posed was too great for any meta to ignore, so when the Flash came to Len and Mick for help once they left the Legends, the rest of the crew were quick to join. Since then, the Rogues and Barry had grown fairly close. Wells-2 and Julian were friendly enough, for reserved men, and Cisco was starting to come around, but the Wests and Snow remained a bit cold. 

Still, they routinely worked together, trained together and even hung out on a regular basis. Hartley, Julian, Cisco and Barry tended to get together for movies and gaming. Wells and Lisa were a little too close for Len’s comfort, but at least the other man seemed respectful. Barry occasionally set up legal fires for Mick and Mark. With all the damage left behind after the battle with Savitar, many buildings near the docks were being demolished and rebuilt. Mick got the chance to burn something to the ground, Mark was there to provide a downpour to put out flames once the job was done, and best of all, the city paid them good money to do it.

As for Len, he had a habit of subtly manipulating events so that he and Barry usually returned from patrol at the same time so it looked casual when he suggested they end the night with a beer. More often than not, Barry was happy to take him up on it. It was a slow build of trust and learning about one another, but it gave Len hope that Barry considered him more than just a thief nowadays. Maybe even someone he could potentially be interested in.

And yet, in the year they had been doing this, not once had he seen this side of Barry. 

Well, he’d seen that part of Barry, just not in that position.

“Left hand, red, Trick,” Cisco called out.

Axel snickered and twisted his shoulder under Shawna’s hip so he could stretch his hand out. His fingers barely reached the red circle, but he was able to balance and not fall over. 

Cisco spun the little arrow on the cardboard square and grinned widely. “Barry, left foot, green.”

Barry, who had his arms braced about three feet apart and his butt in the air, groaned and let his head drop for a moment. He turned his head to looked at the row of green circles as if personally offended. Len knew immediately that for Barry to reach the closest one, he was going to have to straddle Mardon, who was sitting on the mat, his hands braced behind him on blue and his feet spread to touch both yellow and green.

Oh, hell no!

Barry shifted his weight, lifted his left foot and was about to step over Mardon, who was grinned wickedly, when Len quickly reached over and powered up the heat gun. The noise startled everyone but Shawna. Axel collapsed, his head knocking into Mardon’s shoulder and sending him sprawling. His hands flew up and accidentally pushed Barry sideways, off the mat entirely. 

“I win!” Shawna giggled gleefully, standing and raising her hands in victory. 

“Only cause Mick helped you cheat!” Axel grumbled.

Mick balked slightly when the three men looked at him with annoyance. “Hand slipped?” he offered, using the cover of the console to hide the way he kicked Len in the ankle.

Barry groaned as he slowly climbed to his feet. “Regardless of how, Shawna won. She gets to pick the food.”

“Sushi!” she exclaimed. Axel and Cisco groaned but the others accepted a bit more gracefully. 

Barry was rubbing his hip as he walked over to grab his coat. “And since Mick ruined the game, he’s buying.”

Mick quickly kicked Len again before reluctantly holding out his wallet. “Fine, but I want extra tuna rolls and lots of wasabi.”

Barry nodded and looked at Len. “Want to make a food run with me?”

“Sure, Scarlet,” Len smirked. “We can take Mick’s car, too.” He ignored Mick’s growl as he turned and led the way out of the cortex. They walked to the car silently. Once they were buckled in and Len had started the engine, Barry turned to him.

“So, any particular reason you powered up Mick’s gun?”

Len gave Barry his most innocent look. “What?”

Barry grinned. “I’m a speedster, Len. I can move so fast everything else seems like it’s standing still. I clearly saw you reach over and power up the heat gun.”

Len briefly considered playing it off as a laugh. Looking into those adorable hazel eyes, he gave Barry the truth. “I wasn’t about to let you straddle Mardon,” he growled. 

Barry looked surprised for a second before smiling hopefully. “Jealous?”

“Yes,” Len growled before reaching over and pulling Barry in for a kiss. Barry immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding along Len’s lips until they parted and he tangled their tongues together. 

After several blissful minutes Barry pulled away. “Food,” he whispered. “Then we can discuss us over drinks?”

Len licked his lips, chasing the taste of Barry’s lips. “Definitely,” he agreed.


End file.
